


Whore

by epyonics



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Kink prompt about Matt being a dirty little cam whore. So the tech genius pretends like he forgot how his own cell phone works to explore just how interested Killbane is in him. Them crazy teenagers, I tell ya.





	

Matt held the phone up over his head, viewing the live reflection on screen from the front camera feed. For a moment, he thought about all the attention whores that used the top-down angle for their _social media bullshit_ , but at least he was attractive from any angle naturally. In a cool way, that is, not a sexy way, although the way his thumb fidgeted on the screen constantly resetting the focus made him realize that he wasn’t actually fooling himself.

At least he wasn’t being one of those photoshop filter hacks, spamming their hipster sense of so-called “aesthetic” all over their blogging site of choice. No, Matt was just bored, and mildly curious.

His eyes focused on the bottom most portion of the screen. He tilted the phone to change the camera angle a little more. The view was mostly on his body now, not his face. Matt hooked a thumb into his belt loop, and quickly snapped a picture. His eyes glanced up at the phone.

A cool shot of his clothes and his slender body sat still on the screen.

It was okay to indulge a little. It’s not like he planned to do anything with the shots, anyway.

A few more pictures later, and Matt was getting adventurous. His pants were zipped open, pushed down his hips just enough to show the material of his underwear clinging tight against his pale skin. His jacket was hung wide and sliding down his shoulders, his shirt lifted to show a patch of skin just below his tiny belly button; and, for the latest picture, just the bottom of his face got into the shot, catching how he had his lower lip tugged between teeth. Snap.

Matt took a moment to look at that one. It was probably the best one so far. Surely he had a hefty gallery of this stuff by now. He should probably delete them, or at least the insufficient ones. Matt mostly wanted to be done with it all and forget about it, so for now, he quickly thumbed through his phone’s navigation.

His phone froze for a split second, and an envelope appeared.

What.

What was happening.

The _nuclear-hazard-warning-lots-of-pain-make-sure-no-one-is-standing-behind-you-right-now_ image that he had chosen to represent Killbane’s contact information popped up, and Matt’s heart resumed its healthy beat in knowing that it was only a text message-

-then froze again as he noticed that no, he had managed to send that last photo directly to the monster.

“Fuck!” he shrieked.

If he hadn’t owned the top of the line model of phones, Matt could have (and would have) busted the battery out of the back of the device or something to prevent the upload, but no, that image was long sent and downloading right now across that sinful network directly into Killbane’s phone. Matt swore and cursed and damned every god known to the universe.

Matt sat down heavily in his computer chair and tucked his legs up to his chest, and he waited silently, staring at the phone that had so deeply betrayed him.

What was he going to do? What _could_ he do?

Matt felt the entirety of his insides burst into raging butterflies.

He figured he’d at least open the message that may or may not have caused all of this.

To his horror, there was nothing new there. No replies, to response to’s… he somehow managed to fuck this up all on his own, out of the blue, and he was so angry he could have thrown up.

Minutes passed and he wasn’t dead yet. He’d also have to redo the nail polish on his thumbnail now.

Maybe Killbane didn’t get the message, or he was busy, at least. He thought of who in the Deckers he could trust to delete the image, and who was capable enough to get near Killbane and take his phone. He shouldn’t have to explain why that picture of him even existed. Maybe he should pick the most expendable Decker, since chances were whomever got that close to Killbane wouldn’t live long, anyway.

Like himself, for instance.

Matt slouched his shoulders deeper with a groan. What should it matter, though? Killbane had seen, _touched_ , far more private-

Matt’s muscles jerked tight as his phone buzzed to life. It was the scariest of monsters lacking all of the nice sprites that he really needed right now.

It was an incoming call.

From Killbane.

Oh _fuck_.

Matt fumbled a moment to unlock the screen and answer the phone.

“Hello?” Matt’s voice didn’t sound nervous at all.

“What is this, Matty?”

“W-well… uh…”

Matt fidgeted with the end of his tie. He couldn’t say it was a mistake. Killbane might think he was sending _those_ kind of pictures to someone else. Killbane didn’t even believe he had a girlfriend. Not that he’d send pictures to her.

Who knows, maybe this was about something else, but if he acted like he hadn’t sent that image or hadn’t a clue as to what Killbane was talking about, oh god why did he care if Killbane liked it or not…

“Are there more?”

“What?” Matt snapped back to attention, his voice sheepish.

Sixteen years old and his voice _still_ cracked when he most needed to sound in control of himself.

“More of _those_. The pictures. You sent me quite the inviting visual.”

“…Um…”

“No… you know what? I can’t look at those dirty little pictures-”

“They’re-they’re not- dir-”

“-and talk to you at the same time.”

“Oh well you could use speakerph…”

“So how’s about you get to talking dirty.”

“ _What?_ ” Matt nearly squeaked.

This was all just a misunderstanding.

A misunderstanding!

“Would you like me to start?”

Oh _god_ Killbane’s voice was doing that deep whispering thing he only used when about to murder someone painfully, or… or fuck the living hell out of him.

“I…” Matt felt his entire body burning up. “I… um, look, Killbane, it… it wasn’t _really_ supposed to…”

Matt trailed off. There was silence.

Was Killbane waiting for him to finish his explanation or something?

That never happened before.

Matt’s throat was dry. He wanted to crawl away into the usernet and never come out again.

“Matty…”

Oh god.

“You still got clothes on?”

“Yes!” Matt responded a little too quickly.

Shit.

“How’s about we change that?”

“N-no, I’m quite all right.”

“Not when I last looked. Blue, huh? You’re usually wearing black.”

“What are you- oh.”

His underwear.

“Right… um. Right.”

“Come on, Matty.” That fucking voice again. “Would it help if you pictured my hands on your hips, squeezing your tiny little bones until just before they cracked under pressure?”

“It really wouldn’t.”

“Then what’s going to get you hard right now?”

“Oh god we’re not having this conversation.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Too…”

Matt was absolutely perplexed.

“You’ve got a beautiful body, Matty. You know I can appreciate that.”

Matt squirmed.

When were those seductive rumbles of Killbane’s going to stop?

“All right,” Killbane’s voice was calculated, “I’ll be waiting.”

Matt’s jaw finally jerked, trying to form words. He pulled the phone away from his ear, and saw the call had already ended.

He didn’t understand what just happened.

But he knew he had a strange tingling sensation that didn’t go away every time he wriggled in his chair to get more comfortable.

Matt stood up and dropped his phone to the desk quickly. He shifted his weight between his feet anxiously, biting at his nails. It could be worse. Killbane could be headed over right now to do something horrible to him. Instead, he was waiting for Matt to make a move.

…

That didn’t explain why Matt _complied_.

Matt grabbed his phone.

He was terrified of the bodily harm Killbane could cause him, but he couldn’t help but be thrilled from a distance knowing that someone like Killbane was genuinely _interested_ in him. Matt had a lot of fans, most of them scrawny unbathed no-lifes that wanted the same easy life he had made for himself only lacking the intelligence to obtain it and unable to even determine true dubstep from fucking shit-

Or worse, girls who thought he was cute but didn’t have any of respectable interests aside from wanting him to do the dirty with them-

Christ, he hadn’t even groped a tit yet in his life.

Matt leaned against the door to his room, the power plant entering its evening cycle where the music was twice as loud as it was during the day. He could feel the vibrations of electronica through the entire structure make it this far, tickling its way up his spine. Able to focus on that thrum, it was a little too easy to move his hands at his groin, setting himself up like a perfect display. He wasn’t exactly flaccid at the moment, after all.

The more Matt moved his cock a little to the left, or a little to the right, getting it just perfect, the stiffer it got. The more difficult it was to get that now obvious bulge to behave in his tight clothing, the more excited he was to take the picture for Killbane.

Matt loved the cat and mouse chase. He loved that he could have one up on Killbane, that he could tease the man from afar, and the fact that he imagined Killbane jerking off in that bloody casino, because of _him_ , should have disgusted him, but it didn’t. It really didn’t. Because it meant he had power over Killbane.

Matt groaned at that mental image and caught himself stroking. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed a slightly darker spot forming on the material stretched over his tip. He was actually pretty erect right now. He smirked.

He clutched to his phone with a sense of urgency and rushed back to his computers, then slowed down, realizing he enjoyed the friction of tight material against his cock. A _lot_. When Matt got to his desk, he placed his hands on its surface, his phone clattering trapped under his clutch. Matt took a moment to lean forward and give in and _groan_ as a poor excuse to recompose himself. It was too late, though.

Thoughts filled Matt’s head with ideas of what he could be doing right now. His thumb flicked on the rim of his phone. Fuck. Fuck, this was it, he was horny. No denying it anymore. Matt made smooth thrust-like motions into the empty space under his desk. He’d never had sex with a girl before, but he was sure this wouldn’t have been a very productive angle to pleasure one. He just had the urge to _fuck something_. This motion was much more suited to… a man. Maybe Killbane.

He only knew that because he was sure he’d ridden the man at this angle before.

Shit that was not the thought he needed in his head right now because it made him feel like his blood was made of fire. Matt straightened his back and his hand made sure everything was ‘perfect’ again (the palm of his hand focusing a little too much on rubbing the moistened tip through his underwear).

Matt flipped around, slamming one hand hard to the desk edge and panting a little as he thumbed his phone to the camera app. He selected the appropriate camera, held it out in front of him, giving the most minimal of fucks as he gazed up into the reflection and snapped a picture. He was probably a mess, but he felt it was better than anything he could have set up.

He sent the photo immediately to Killbane.

Matt put his phone down with an audible clatter, his hand resting on it and ready to pick it up the second he got a response. He waited, gazing down at himself. His hot breathing was louder to his ears than the sound of the music from far off in the crib.

He saw his own cock twitch with need.

He bit his lip hard and held his breath to keep the sounds in his throat from escaping.

What the hell, was Killbane intentionally not responding? Not even a text? He doubted a photo would send the man into masturbatory fury, but what did he really know? It was tempting to hack into the security feeds of 3 Count right now to find out. It really was.

Matt’s hand stroked over the restrained length again. He dipped his hands lower, fondling. His rate of breathing increased to the point he was now panting. He felt his cock straining the material of his underwear with every twitch.

He wanted to reach his peak, and that asshole Killbane was stopping it.

Matt gripped his phone tight as he took another picture. He didn’t even look at the results; he sent it to Killbane and slammed the phone on his desk, his knees weak as he _squeezed_ on his ballsack.

He nearly threw his phone when it started to vibrate.

Matt looked at the screen, then growled out in disgust when it was just some low level Decker or some shit he didn’t care about. He’d at least put the chuckle fuck to good use and placed the phone against the side of his ere- _oh god_.

“Shit,” Matt whimpered, his knees going weaker as he slipped down slightly. It felt good. Real good.  
His mouth cracked open- “ah” - and his eyes closed. His head tilted back as he let out a pleasured groan. He always knew electronics were better partners than people.

He nearly sobbed when the ringing stopped.

He was very seriously considering finding the most discreet way to order a vibrator right this instant. Matt pressed the edge of his phone between his balls, pushing up hard against the material, sliding along the crevice he formed.

The phone buzzed again, but this time, it was from whom he was waiting for. His lust-filled dilemma got the better of him, wanting that sweet vibration against his privates but also wanting the sweet vibration of Killbane’s husky voice in his ear.

Shit, he was going to cum.

“Hello?” Matt answered finally, breathy and knowing it.

He knew Killbane was there.

“Killbane…” Matt drawed out his voice. His free hand squeezed his cock again, hard, wanting this more than anything right now.

“ _Do it, you little whore._ ”

The pitiful noise that followed was Matt hitting his orgasm. His hips jerked forward as he spilled hot cum onto himself, the gross feeling of his own juices sticking against his skin between his clothes and encouraging another hot jet of the stuff.

Matt was nearly doubling over, feeling his organs tense and tighten right with his cock and balls as he kept coming. Fuck. Fuck Killbane.

Matt could hear Killbane’s low laughter, and the silence of being hung up on. Matt set his phone down with a strangled huff. He stroked a hand through his hair, making it an even worse mess than it usually was.

Fuck, he had to get back at Killbane somehow.


End file.
